L'ultima Uchiha
by Vanessa1995
Summary: Yuki Uchiha viene uccisa in missione, ma alcuni dubitano che sia davvero suo il cadavere ritrovato, anche perché è senza testa e la ragazza trovata non aspettava un bambino. Anni dopo Sasuke scopre che sua sorella è viva e vegeta e ha un figlio di nome Izuna. Molti misteri vanno svelati: chi ha finto la morte di Yuki e perché? Ma soprattutto chi è il padre del piccolo Izuna?
1. Chapter 1

Yuki Uchiha viene uccisa in missione, ma alcuni dubitano che sia davvero suo il cadavere ritrovato, anche perché è senza testa e la ragazza trovata non aspettava un bambino. Anni dopo Sasuke scopre che sua sorella è viva e vegeta e ha un figlio di nome Izuna. Molti misteri vanno svelati: chi ha finto la morte di Yuki e perché? Ma soprattutto chi è il padre del piccolo Izuna?

Yuki Uchiha era una bella bambina dai lunghi capelli neri e gli occhi dello stesso colore dei capelli. La sua pelle era molto chiara. Dietro al collo portava una strana voglia di colore rosso, rotonda che ricordava il rine sharigan l'occhio del decacoda. Si trovava in mezzo al collo e non era mai in vista, a meno che lei non decidesse di legare i capelli, ma anche in quel caso risultava sempre bene o male coperto dalla coda. Yuki era una bambina dal carattere dolce e sereno. Stava sempre all'aperto e si arrampicava sugli alberi come una piccola scimmietta. Mikoto quando cercava la figlia e non riusciva a trovarla andava allora in giardino e controllava le chiome degli alberi. Quella mattina stava proprio cercando la bimba che ormai aveva sopranominato: scimmietta.

Gli occhi neri della donna osservavano attentamente le chiome alte e ricoperte di foglie verdi degli alberi, ma ancora niente." Dove si sarà cacciata quella bambina "pensò disperata. Suo marito era già nervoso quella mattina se non trovava la bambina lo sarebbe stato ancora di più. Alla fine la ricerca portò risultati. Trovo la figlia appollaiata su uno dei rami più alti di un ciliegio. Questa tranquilla, come se nulla fosse gli sorrideva fissandola dall'alto.- Yuki scendi immediatamente -strillò indicando furiosamente l'erba verde del terreno sotto ai suoi piedi. Questa si inginocchio sul ramo e continuo a sorridergli con aria furbetta- Non ci penso proprio -affermò la bimba di circa sette anni.- Yuki ti prego farai tardi in Accademia e se tu fai tardi farà tardi pure Itachi. Tuo padre è già di cattivo umore stamattina, se poi scopre che per colpa tua tu e tuo fratello avete fatto tardi si arrabbierà ancora di più -Itachi era uno degli altri tre figli della coppia, il gemello di Yuki.

Il quale non sembrava una scimmietta reincarnata nel corpo di un bambino di sette anni come sua sorella. Il ragazzino dai capelli neri, lunghi legati in una coda aspettava la madre e la sorella vicino al cancello del complesso Uchiha. Teneva le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Alzò gli occhi verso il cielo sereno, senza contare qualche nuvoletta bianca in mezzo al azzurro. Sua madre e la bambina arrivarono. Sua sorella aveva un'aria felice e sorrideva. Conosceva bene il sorriso da furbetta che appare sempre sul volto della piccola. Il suo era il sorriso di una volpe in un certo senso. A differenza del fratello non possedeva i solchi che partivano dagli occhi.- Buona fortuna ragazzi -disse la donna salutandoli.

I due uscirono fuori dal giardino e si diressero verso l'Accademia.- Dove ti eri nascosta questa volta? -chiese con tono calmo voltandosi verso la sorella.- Su un albero di ciliegio -rispose. I due camminavano su un marciapiede ed erano diretti verso la fine della parte del villaggio che racchiudeva le case del loro clan. - Come mai un albero di ciliegio di solito ti nascondi sugli altri? -chiese curioso.- Appunto -affermò alzando e abbassando le spalle. Erano ormai giunti alla fine della strada quando un ragazzino poco più grande di loro gli raggiunse.- Aveva pure lui i capelli neri, ma corti e sulla fronte portava il copri fronte con il simbolo del villaggio che tra poco avrebbero portato anche loro, sempre se naturalmente superavano l'esame.

\- State andando in Accademia? -domandò il ragazzino.- Sì, Shisui -Shisui Uchiha era loro cugino e, ancora Yuki lo ignorava, il fidanzato di lei. La decisione era stata presa qualche anno prima dai loro rispettivi genitori. Fugaku si era preoccupato di sistemare in prima possibile la figlia, seppure irrealtà per primo avrebbe dovuto pensare a Itachi essendo lui il primogenito e quindi l'erede del clan. Sembrava che l'uomo non vedesse l'ora di sbarazzarsi della figlia. Fugaku non era mai stato un vero padre per lei avendola sempre trattata con freddezza. Veramente lui trattava in quel modo tutti è tre i figli, ma nel suo caso ancora di più. Persino Mikoto si comportava in quel modo, tuttavia lei era più gentile e dolce con la piccola.

Il motivo per cui si comportavano in quel modo era sconosciuto alla figlia. Probabilmente alla fine Mikoto aveva finito per provare un sincero affetto per la piccina, sebbene mai grande come quello che provava per gli altri figli. Addirittura Sasuke che era considerato più debole di Itachi veniva trattato meglio di lei. Risentiva molto di questo. L'amore paterno che non aveva mai avuto dal padre lo trovo in una persona completamente inaspettata. Si trattava di Madara Uchiha il fondatore del loro clan che, tecnicamente, dovrebbe essere morto. Si era avvicinato ai bambini con poca difficoltà e in breve tempo loro, soprattutto lei, si erano affezionato a lui. Nessuno sapeva che lui era vivo, solamente loro.

Gli convinse a non dire nulla a nessuno.- Allora buona fortuna ragazzi -augurò andandosene. Loro continuarono a camminare diretti verso la loro destinazione. L'Accademia si trovava nello stesso edificio che occupava l'ufficio dell'Hokage. Raggiunto l'ingresso entrarono dentro e andarono verso la loro aula. Quando entrarono dentro di essa c'erano già altri bambini tutti seduti ai loro banchi. Si sedettero in seconda fila. In breve tempo l'aula si riempi di ragazzi della loro eta pressappoco. Tutti presero posto sedendosi ai loro banchi. Alla fine arrivo il loro maestro un jonin. Questi si mise dietro alla cattedra, davanti a una grande lavagna di colore nero.- Allora ragazzi buongiorno -salutò gentilmente.

\- Dunque siete pronti per l'esame? -un coro di assenso si sollevo dai banchi. La bruna si passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli neri e incrociò le braccia ad altezza del petto e poggiò la schiena contro la sedia.- La tecnica prescelta è quella della moltiplicazione del corpo, se riusciti a duplicarvi almeno due volte verrete promossi, altrimenti il prossimo anno sarete ancora miei allievi o di un altro sensei -spiegò.- State tranquilli e non agitatevi che è peggio -aggiunse.- Tanto non penso che i vostri genitori vi uccideranno se restate bocciati, cioè loro forse sì, ma io no state sereni -esclamò." Lui non conosce proprio mio padre, se io o Itachi, peggio ancora io, venissimo bocciati darebbe di matto "pensò nervosa la Uchiha.

Prese una ciocca tra le dita e se la rigirò nervosamente. Il sensei andò per ordine alfabetico. Itachi fu il primo dei gemelli ad alzarsi in piedi. Prima di uscire sorrise alla sorella.- Andrà bene -disse incoraggiante.- Dovrei essere io adesso a dirlo a te -osservò sorridendo in risposta. L'altro se ne andò e lei tirò un sospiro. Poggiò i gomiti sul banco e si mise il viso tra le mani. Finalmente tocco a lei. Com'è un'anima in pena si alzò in piedi e si recò nell'aula dove si sarebbe tenuto l'esame. Oltre al suo sensei c'era il maestro Iruka. Aveva sentito dire che non era molto severo con i suoi allievi.- Dunque tu sei Yuki Uchiha, vero? -chiese fissandola attentamente. Lei annuì debolmente abbassando e alzando il capo più volte.

\- Tranquilla -disse.- Itachi è tuo fratello gemello, giusto? -di nuovo si limitò ad annuire preferendo non proferire parola.- Bene, ok. Dunque procediamo devi eseguire correttamente almeno due duplicazioni del tuo corpo -le ricordò. Lei effettuò la tecnica. Non apparvero solo altre due Yuki, bensì quattro.- Molto bene, puoi rifarlo per favore? -non ne capiva la necessità, eppure ubbidì. Stavolta le coppie, contando l'originale, erano dieci.- Perfetto se quella che è riuscita ha eseguire meglio la tecnica-commentò.- Collega cosa ne pensa? -dicendolo si volto verso l'altro. Questi annuì.- Direi che è pro ossa come gli altri. Complimenti signorina Uchiha lei è ufficialmente un ninja del Villaggio della foglia -esclamò deciso.

Il giorno dopo c'era il discorso di diploma. Yuki e Itachi erano con i loro genitori, molto fieri di loro. Per la prima volta Fugaku era fiero di lei. C'era anche il loro fratellino più piccolo di nome Sasuke. Questi era un bel bimbo di re anni che teneva per mano la sorella. La quale, come il fratello gemello, esibiva sulla fronte un copri fronte nuovo di zecca. Iruka si avvicinò a lor.- Buongiorno-disse.- Ho una bella notizia per voi signori Uchiha l'Hokage ha deciso che uno dei vostri figli farà il discorso di diploma -comunicò. Il padre mise una mano sul figlio maggiore fiducioso e sorrise, però quel sorriso svanì subito quando il sensei continuò.- Sarà Yuki a fare il discorso -comunicò.- Yuki? -chiese perplesso il capo della polizia di Konoha togliendo la mano dalla spalla del figlio, molto lentamente, e fissando scontento la figlia.

\- Io?! -balbettò debolmente la bimba.- Esattamente -affermò l'uomo.- Coraggio dobbiamo andare tra poco l'Hokage ti passerà la parola -la informò e gli allungò una mano. Dopo un attimo di esitazione l'afferrò e lo seguì fino al piccolo palco allestito. Il vecchio Hokage, con il suo capello bianco stava in piedi davanti a tutti i presenti che si stavano sedendo sulle sedie. Genitori e allievi erano presenti.- Buongiorno signori e signore, allievi e sensei, amici, sono lieto di presentarvi i nuovi ninja del Villaggio della Foglia che sono riusciti a diplomarsi alla nostra Accademia. Sono molto fiero di loro, insieme al loro sensei che gli ha preparati e seguiti in questo lungo percorso. Non è stata senz'altro una cosa facile, ma io ho assoluta fiducia in lui e sono certo che questi ragazzi rappresenteranno bene il nostro villaggio -affermò sicuro.

Dal canto suo la Uchiha sperava solo di riuscire a fare bene il discorso, senza fare figuracce.- Ora senza ulteriori indugi passò la parola a un'allieva che per la sua determinazione e tenacia si è contradistinta da tutti gli altri -annunciò.- Con grande piacere passo la parola alla signorina Yuki Uchiha -un applauso si sollevò dal pubblico. Timidamente la piccola salì sul palco e caminò verso l'hokage. Si sitemò dietro al punto rialzato dove l'uomo aveva appena finito di parlare. Tirò un profondo sospiro per farsi coraggio e incominciò a parlare.- Buongiorno a tutti mi chiamo Yuki Uchiha -rimase un attimo in silenzio e lanciò un'occhiata al fratello che gli fece segno di andare avanti. Tirò un altro sospiro e proseguì il suo discorso.

\- In questi anni io e i mei compagni ci siamo allenati molto duramente. Il nostro obiettivo era di rendere fiero il nostro paese e le nostre famiglie. Alcuni di noi erano figli di grandi ninja o imparentati con essi, perciò più di tutti sentivano il peso delle aspettative -disse.- Altri invece non avevano genitori o parenti ninja, eppure hanno voluto lo stesso iscriversi all'Academia per rendere fieri i parenti e il villaggio. Desideravamo tutti metterci alla prova, dimostrare la nostra forza. Abbiamo studiato molto con dedizione e ci siamo allenati con tanta determinazione. Il nostro obiettivo non è tanto la fama a cui andremo incontro, ma proteggere persino a costo della vita Konoha e il Paese del Fuoco -continuò.

Dalla folla si udivano commenti di approvazione e i ragazi diplomati avevano un'aria fiera.- Speriamo di essere degni della fiducia dimostrataci e promettiamo di rendere Konoha e i nostri famigliari fieri di noi. Non sappiamo se siamo pronti per le battaglie e le sfide che ci aspettano, però di una cosa sono sicura che le affronteremo con coraggio e la stessa determinazione che ci ha permesso di arrivare qua. Ho concluso -affermò. Un grande applauso si sollevò dalla folla, l'unica persona, forse, che non applaudiva era Fugaku che non era per niente contento della piega che stavano prendendo gli eventi." Cosa quell ragazzina più di Itachi? "si chiese mentalmente. Sua moglie sorrideva e in quel momento non poteva far a meno di pensare che era una stupida, possibile che non capisse che Yuki stava oscurando il loro primogenito?


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENZIONE LEGGERE ASSOLUTAMENTE: vi ricordo che Itachi e Yuki non sono davvero fratelli, perciò non è incesto.**

Madara stava seduto su un ramo di un albero poco distante dall'accademia. Accanto a lui c'era una donna dai lunghi capelli chiari e gli occhi perlacei. Mentre lui guardava la folla radunata davanti alla scuola per la cerimonia della consegna del diploma. Lei era intenta a limarsi le unghie con una lima lunga pochi centimetri di colore verde chiaro; da una parte liscia e dall'altra ruvida. Il rumore delle unghie sulla lima infastidiva Madara che si volto verso la donna fulminandola con lo sguardo.- Non hai di meglio da fare Keya? tuonò arrabbiato socchiudendo pericolosamente gli occhi. L'altra smise di limarsi le unghie e lo guardò con i suoi occhi chiari.- Trovai qualcosa da fare -propose infastidita.- Certe volte proprio non ti sopporto -rispose.

Il giorno dopo.

Itachi sentì bussare alla porta della sua stanza e andò ad aprire. Su sorella apparve davanti a lui, legato sulla testa portava il suo nuovo copri fronte.- Itachi sei pronto? Ci aspetta la colazione, poi dobbiamo andare -gli ricordò.- Si, dammi ancora un attimo -rispose. Chiuse la porta e si vestì alla veloce." Accidenti non ho sentito la sveglia "maledisse mentalmente, oppure l'aveva sentita e poi si era addormentato, non riusciva a ricordare cosa fosse esattamente successo. Di solito era sua sorella quella in ritardo non lui. Arrivava sempre puntuale al contrario di sua sorella. Yuki non era una molto prudente, un po' irresponsabile diciamo e impulsiva. Non ragionava molto, prendeva di solito le decisioni senza pensarci su.

Sperava che crescendo sarebbe diventata più responsabile, ma anni dopo avrebbe scoperto che non fu così. Più tardi scese a colazione. Quando arrivo trovo Yuki seduta a tavola intenta a mangiare una mela gialla. Sua madre lo guardò con indosso un grembiule bianco.- C'è ne hai messo di tempo -osservò.- Non ho sentito la sveglia -rispose sinceramente. Si sedette a tavola e guardò sua sorella mangiare la mela, la vide dargli un morso e masticare piano con la bocca chiusa. Finita la colazione uscirono fuori di casa e lui chiuse la porta.- Pensi che andrà bene l'esame finale -si riferiva alla prova che dovevano superare per dimostrare di essere degni del diploma, pronti per quello che gli aspettavano. Bisognava dimostrare che avevano assimilato bene quanto appreso in Accademia.

Non erano in squadra insieme, sfortunatamente. L'Hokage aveva pensato di mettergli insieme, erano forti uguali, però gemelli e non voleva dividerli. Tuttavia suo padre intervenne e, quasi, costrinse il Terzo Hokage a dividerli. Alla fine gli diede retta. Arrivata in Accademia raggiunse l'ufficio di Kurenai la sua nuova sensei. Oltre a lei nella stanza c'erano Aiko una ragazzina di due anni più grande di lei: dai capelli azzurri, lunghi fino alle spalle, lisci e gli occhi color verde acqua. L'altro era un ragazzino della sua età con la pelle scura, tipo cioccolato al latte, i capelli neri, molto corti, lisci e gli occhi color nocciola chiaro. La loro sensei era seduta dietro alla sua scrivani. Dietro di lei una finestra chiusa che dava su un bel boschetto.

\- Allora ora che ci siamo tutti volete sedervi? -disse indicando le tre sedie davanti alla scrivania. Si sedettero, lei si mise in mezzo a loro.- Dunque ragazzi domani faremo il test per vedere se siete veramente pronti, io mi augurò che sia così perché mi dispiacerebbe davvero bocciarvi. Dunque domattina alle nove vi voglio al campo di allenamento numero otto, sapete è quello riservato a me -spiegò.- Domani mattina vi spiegherò bene in cosa consiste la prova. Vi consiglio di rivedere tutte le vostre tecniche e di prestare particolare attenzione a come disattivare le trappole, in quanto la maggior parte della prova si concentrerà su questo -aggiunse.- Ora parlatemi un po' di voi, presentatevi insomma -gli invito con un sorriso incoraggiante.

\- Mi chiamo Aiko Kenuta, ho nove anni e sono una ripetente. Mi piacciono i fiori e odio i pesci. Il mio colore preferito è il giallo -si presentò la bimba con i capelli azzurri. Kurenai guardò Yuki.- Mi chiamo Yuki, ho sette anni. Mi piacciono i fiori e odio i ragni, mi terrorizzano con i loro tanti occhi. Il mio colore preferito è il blu -si presentò. Ora tutta l'attenzione delle femmine era rivolata verso il ragazzino.- Mi chiamo Kuzan, ho sette anni. Mi piace cantare, adoro il karaoke, però detesto ballare, specialmente i lenti. Il mio colore preferito è il rosso -concluse.- Bene io mi chiamo Kurenai, non vi dico la mi età perché preferisco di no e sarò la vostra sensei. Mi piacciono anche a me i fiori e ho paura del buio. Il mio colore preferito è il viola -affermò tranquillamente.

\- Domani ci vediamo alle nove, mi raccomando puntuale -la Uchiha arrossì sentendosi chiamare in causa dato che era arrivata in leggero ritardo. Stranamente per una volta per colpa del suo gemello e non sua. Uscita fuori dall'ufficio si diresse verso l'ingresso dell'edificio. Non sapeva cosa fare se tornare subito a casa o cercare suo fratello. Adesso poteva già essere andato via. Stava per uscire quando una voce la chiamò.- Yuki -si volto e vide il Terzo Hokage.- Ti vorrei parlare nel mio ufficio -disse.- Va bene -acconsentì. Lo seguì nel suo ufficio. La stanza era molto grande, dava sul villaggio e la finestra enorme dava una bella vista di tutta Konoha. In oltre si poteva ammirare la montagna con i volti dei quattro Hokage.

La fece sedere e si sistemò sulla sua grande sedia dietro alla scrivania.- Dunque Yuki ho già parlato con tuo fratello. Volevo solo dirti che mi dispiace non avervi potuto mettere in squadra insieme, però tuo padre ha insistito molto perché non lo facessi -rispose dispiaciuto." O meglio mia obbligato a non mettervi insieme "da anni aveva intuito che a Fugaku non importasse molto della figlia e che per lui fosse una palla al piede quella bimba.- Non importa, può darsi che sia meglio così -rispose.- Bene, fammi sapere e c'è qualcosa che non va -intimò.- Ora vai pure non voglio trattenerti oltre immagino che avrai da fare, dovrai prepararti per domani -comentò. Lei si alzò in piedi.- Sì devo andare -confermò.

La vide andare via dal suo ufficio. Sentiva che lei è suo fratello erano un valido acquisto siccome promettevano bene entrambi. La mattina dopo la bruna arrivò in orario, stranamente. Gli suonava strano infondo arrivare per una volta puntuale. Dopo Kurenai fu la seconda ad arrivare sul luogo dell'appuntamento. Arrivati gli altri incominciarono e scoprì che il posto era disseminato da trappole. Alcune in vista e altre nascoste. Disattivarle senza farle scattare non era difficile, non particolarmente. Il problema era la loro maestra che tentava di ostacolarli dimostrando tutta la sua bravura nell'arte dell'illusoria.

Se venivano catturati dovevano liberarsi da soli arrangiarsi insomma. Superarono il test tutti è. La loro prima missione consisteva nel consegnare un pacchetto. Il viaggio durò solo due giorni e andò tutto bene. Le missioni D erano semplici, senza particolari complicazioni. Una volta gli venne affidata una missione di livello C. La eseguirono senza problemi e visto il successo della prima alla sua squadra vennero assegnate altre. Passarono tre anni prima che fossero ritenuti degni di affrontare gli esami per diventare Chunin. Anche la squadra di suo fratello avrebbe dato gli esami ed era terrorizzata all'idea che alla fine, nel duello, avrebbe dovuto battersi contro di lui.

L'esame scritto durò qualche ora ed era diviso in dieci domande più una che sarebbe stata data verso la fine. Al termine del tempo venne chiesto che volesse abbandonare. In quel caso si veniva bocciati, però pure nell' eventualità che uno solo di loro sbagliasse. Scelsero di restare. Incredibilmente bisognava rimanere per essere in ogni caso promossi. Volevano mettergli alla prova. Dopo di che dovevano restare una settimana in una foresta e recuperare dei rotoli. Le cose andarono bene. La sfida era quasi terminata quando si scontrarono contro il team di Itachi. Battere suo fratello si dimostrò una vera impresa; in parte dato che erano forti in eguale misura, dall'altra perché conoscevano bene le rispettive tecniche essendosi allenato insieme fin da piccoli.

Il peggio sarebbe arrivato con il duello. Quando scoprì che non doveva battersi contro suo fratello fu sollevata, ma la tragedia presto si sarebbe abbattuta su di lei. Accompagnata dallo sconforto e il senso di colpo. Non era sua intenzione mandare Kabuto in coma. Quando si rese conto che l'aveva quasi ucciso scappo via. Ha trovarla fu Kurenai che la riporto a Konoha. Dovettero calmarla e servì un bel po' di tempo per riuscire nell'impresa. Il giorno dopo si recò in visita a Kabuto. La lasciarono entrare nella stanza singola senza fare storie. Si accomodò vicino a lui sul letto e gli prese una mano stringendola piano.

\- Mi dispiace -si scusò. Una lacrima scese dal suo occhio sinistro e scivolo lungo la sua guancia sinistra. Accarezzò il capo del suo ex-rivale. I suo capelli erano grigi. Avevano posato i suoi occhiali da vista con la montatura rotonda sul comodino. Gli osservò per qualche secondo, poi guardò nuovamente il volto del ragazzino. Gli dispiaceva per quanto accaduto, l'ultima cosa che voleva era mandare qualcuno in coma. - Spero che ti salvi e se lo fai ti concederò la rivincita se vuoi -scherzò." Sperando di non mandarti nuovamente in coma "aggiunse mentalmente non osando dirlo a voce alta. Sentì una sensazione di calore invaderla.

Non si rese conto di quello che accadeva vedeva solo il buio. Gli occhi avevano uno sguardo vago è lo sharingan si era attivato da solo. I capelli si drizzarono sopra alla sua testa e la voglia sul collo parve essersi fatta più vivida e con colori più intensi. Kabuto aprì gli occhi e rimase sorpreso quando vide Yuki seduta sul suo letto. Dopo qualche secondo di smarrimento ricordò e si accorse che era svenuta. Gli aveva dato una parte del suo chakra per guarirlo. Quando rinvenne non rammendava di averlo fatto. Eppure lui non poteva fare a meno di essergli grato lo stesso. Gli aveva salvato la vita probabilmente, peccato solo che non ricordasse di averlo fatto e come.

Passarono cinque lunghi anni. La bambina che tutti chiamavano simpaticamente "Scimietta" aveva lasciato il posto ha una giovanissima donna. I capelli lunghi erano ora molto corti e un pezzo di frangia copriva una parte dell'occhio sinistro ed era di colore blu. Alle orecchie portava sempre, tranne in missione, degli orecchini d'oro con un piccolo diamante e uno smeraldo a goccia. Il più delle volte indossava dei lunghi pantaloni neri attillati, o corti in base alle stagioni, e una maglietta a maniche lunghe o corte con dietro il ventaglio bianco e rosso simbolo del clan Uchiha. Alla vita portava sempre una cintura con armi e una piccola tasca dove teneva le pillole che doveva prendere ogni tre giorni.

Questo per evitare che restasse incinta. Tutte le ninja dopo il loro primo ciclo le prendevano, inizialmente gli venivano somministrate dai genitori o sensei, com'era capitato a lei che gli è l'aveva date Kurenai subito. Il problema che nessuno b aveva mai dato alla ormai quindicenne una vera e propria educazione sessuale, neppure gli dissero cosa doveva fare per evitare di restare incinta. Il fatto era che i suoi genitori davano per scontato, essendo la figlia del capo clan e la sorella del futuro, che avrebbe atteso il matrimonio evitando di metterli in cattiva luce se avesse fatto sesso prima di esso.

Quella mattina doveva partire per una missione ANBU quando suo padre la convoco. Lo raggiunse nel suo ufficio e lo trovo seduto dietro alla sua scrivani. Si limitò a fargli segno di sedersi e lei ubbidì.- Ti ho convocato qui per annunciarti che questa sarà probabilmente la tua ultima missione -annunciò. Lei lo guardò allibita.- Come l'ultima padre io ho giurato di difendere Konoha fino alla morte -protestò. -È lo hai fatto egregiamente e di questo te ne siamo tutti grati, ma tra circa un mese cambierà tutto -rispose.- Come mai?-chiese.- Ora non posso dirti nulla -si alzò in piedi e se ne andò fuori sbattendo la porta dietro di se per la rabbia.


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENZIONE LEGGERE ASSOLUTAMENTE:** **volevo ricordavi che Itachi e Yuki non sono veramente fratelli, perciò non è incesto. Se come prevedo qui ci sarà una scena hot tra loro lo riscriverò prima di passare all'azione e lo farò sempre prima.** ( i pezzi scritti tra parentesi gli scrive eco89sasuxsaku che mi aiuta )

Avrebbe dovuto venire suo fratello in missione, ma si era sentito male. Morale della favola gli toccava andare con quel... quel pallone gonfiato, egocentrico e maniaco sessuale di Kakashi Hatake. Raggiunse le porte del villaggio e il suo cuore perse un battito quando lo vide. Quanto avrebbe voluto infilare le mani tra quei capelli argentati, voleva scoprire se erano morbidi al tatto come sospettava.! No, Yuki tu non puoi pensare queste cose, ma quanto sarebbe bello accarezzare quel petto...No" pensò. Gli veniva voglia di urlare, inveire contro l'Hokage che aveva deciso di mandarla in missione con lui e contro Itachi che si era malato proprio quel giorno. Il lato positivo era che veniva anche Kurenai, almeno lei era seria e l'avrebbe tenuta lontana dalle tentazioni.

" È che tentazioni "gli sussurrò il suo diavoletto interiore. Scosse la testa. Vergine doveva restare vergine fino al matrimonio, o almeno fino a quando non si sarebbe fidanzata con il suo promesso sposo. Tanto non era nemmeno sicura di sapere bene cos'era il sesso quindi non gli mancava. Insomma non può mancarti una cosa che non conosci e non hai mai provato, giusto? Oh, si Kakashi sarebbe stato più che disposto a farle provare. Fortunatamente Kurenai arrivo è questo gli impedì di fare qualche sciocchezza, tipo baciare quel ninja maledetto. Dovevano andare ad aiutare una famiglia proprietaria di un edificio con terme che aveva problemi con dei ninja. Il loro obbiettivo era sconfiggerli ridando serenità, e clientela, a quei poveretti.

Tutto stava andando bene finché il secondo giorno di viaggio non inciampò e cadde per terra slogandosi la caviglia. Fortunatamente una cosa da niente. Quella sera Kurenai la raggiunse nella sua stanza. Si trovava coricata a letto quando la sua ex-sensei bussò alla porta della sua camera.- Avanti -invitò. La donna entrò. In mano teneva un bicchiere d'acqua e nell'altra una pillola di colore blu, piccola.- Ciao ti ho portato qualcosa, si tratta di un antidolorifico così domani potrai camminare senza problemi -spiegò avvicinandosi e dandogli il bicchiere e la pillola. Stava per prenderla quando il volto della donna parve illuminarsi.- Qualcosa non va? -chiese. L'altra scosse la testa.- Mi è venuto in mente una cosa, però non c'è pericolo. Ora vado -si congedò.

Alzò e abbasso le spalle senza farci caso. Un mese dopo la ninja si sarebbe pentita di non averle detto un piccolo dettaglio, però era tranquilla. Il giorno dopo arrivarono a destinazione e tra Kakashi e Yuki le cose incominciarono a scaldarsi. Si trovavano a tavola intenti a mangiare quando incominciò il bisticcio.- Sai una cosa tu sei un pallone gonfiato -strillò la ragazza. L'altro reagì.- Tu sei una testona -affermò." Ci siamo "pensò disperata la seconda ninja alzando gli occhi al cielo. Decise di andare in camera sua convinta che la cosa sarebbe durata per le lunghe, tanto non potevano mica ammazzarsi. Sinceramente era più preoccupata per lui che per lei.- Tu sei un essere egocentrico -rispose.( i pezzi scritti tra virgolette gli scrive eco89sasuxsaku che mi aiuta )

Lui sbatte la mano sul tavolo.- Sei una solita -un'accusa che non pesava particolarmente, ma l'altra si alzò in piedi e girò attorno al tavolo raggiungendolo e puntandoli un dito contro.- Tu sei un maniaco sessuale -rispose.- Tu una puritana. Aspetta maniaco? A questa non te la consento -protestò indignato dalla sua affermazione.- Ah, no? -chiese. Gli strappo il suo prezioso Icha Icha che si era portato dietro e che teneva in una tasca dei pantaloni.- Questa ti sembra una lettura normale -osservò sconvolta.- Ammettilo Yuki ti piaccio -lei lo fissò sconvolta.- Cosa?! Non dire stupidagini per l'amor del cielo -esclamò riconsegnandogli il libro. Lui lo buttò per terra e prese il suo viso tra le mani baciandola con passione.

Da prima rimase pietrificata, poi rispose al bacio mettendogli le braccia attorno al collo. L'altro abbassò le mani e la prese per i fianchi stringendola forte a se. Con una mano gli sciolse la coda di cavallo. La spinse piano contro il divano presente nella stanza. Si stacco per togliersi la maglia e poi ricominciò a baciarla con ardore. Scese al colle e lei avvolse le gambe attorno alla sua vita, gli sembrava di percepire già la sua erezione dato che indossava dei pantaloni morbidi.- Ah -mette. Lui infilò le mani sotto alla sua maglietta e risalì fino al reggiseno. Stava armeggiando per sganciarlo quando di colpo la porta si aprì e si voltarono verso la padrona che era appena entrata. Questa gli fissò imbarazzata e rossa in viso.

\- Volete che torni più tardi? -chiese imbarazzata. Yuki si alzò in piedi.- Lasci stare -disse e se ne andò. Tornata in camera sua si chiuse la porta alle spalle." C'è mancato poco, accidenti "penso. Se quella donna non fosse entrata avrebbero fatto sesso. Oppure sarebbe stato amore?" Sesso solo sesso è non è giusto "ragionò. La prima volta dev'essere amore non semplice e banale sesso. La fortuna non sembrava essere dalla sua parte stasera. Il giorno dopo arrivarono i ninja e riuscirono a sconfiggerli. La padrona delle terme per ringraziarli gli propose di fare un bagno e loro decisero di accettare. Stava sola nella vasca piena d'acqua, tristemente bollente che il fumo usciva fuori da essa.

Kakashi entrò nel bagno e vide Yuki nella vasca, con la schiena poggiata contro di esse. Non si aspettava di trovarla lì, credeva fosse uscita con Kurenai già da tempo. Si avvicinò e si sedette su una delle finte rocce presenti.- Ti piace l'acqua -lei sussultò e si volto verso di lui.- Cosa ci fai qua? -protesto allontanandosi dal bordo e coprendo il petto nudo con le mani.- La padrona ha detto che anch'io posso fare il bagno ricordi -affermò togliendosi l'asciugamano e entrando dentro l'acqua. La quindicenne lo guardò scandalizzata.- Ti sembra il caso di entrare nudo -protestò.- Ieri sera stavamo quasi per fare sesso perciò non dovresti imbarazzarti -notò avvicinandosi. Lei finì contro un delle rocce dato che lui si avvicinava pericolosamente e la ragazza voleva invece allontanarsi.

( Si avvicinò sempre di più a lei che oramai era con le spalle al muro e non aveva più via di scampo e lui gli mise le mani intorno alla testa in modo che non potesse scappare e si avvicinò al suoi viso lo prese con entrambe le mani e la bacia con passione e lei dopo un po' contraccambiò portando le braccia intorno al suo collo per approfondire il bacio e si avvicinò molto di più schiacciandola al muro poi portò le mani sui glutei per alzarla. ) Scese a baciarle il collo.- Kakashi -gemette. Con le mani strinse il suo sedere. La tirò più su in modo che i suoi seni fossero fuori dall'acqua e gli bacio il petto, per poi succhiare un capezzolo, mentre l'altro seno lo accarezzava e pizzicava il capezzolo con le dita.

( Lei portò la testa al indietro per ii piacere che gli procurava quelle sensazioni che gli dava Kakashi, e cavolo se ci sapeva fare davvero. Involontariamente il suo istinto le disse di allargare le gambe e cingerle intorno al bacino di lui per avvicinarsi di più. ) Accarezzandola arrivò fino alle cosce e poi risalì fino alla sua figa. Stoffino il suo nocciolo e lei gemette.- Odio sì. Aspetta ti devo dire una cosa -disse.- La guardò interrogativa.- Vuoi che mi fermi? -chiese sperando con tutto il cuore di no e nemmeno lei voleva.- Sono vergine -confessò e tirò un sospiro.- Allora andremo piano -rispose infilando lentamente un dito dentro di lei e la bruna trasalì a quell'intrusione. L'Hatake pompò piano.- Ah, più forte -supplicò e lo bacio. Lui ficcò la sua dita dentro di lei e le loro lingue parvero ballare un lento e l'altro rispose al suo bacio.

( L'orgasmo la colpì con un esplosione di sensazioni mai provate prima, lui tolse le dita e posiziono la sua virilità pulsante e dolorosa al ingresso della sua femminilità, ed entrò con delicatezza lei gli arpionò le spalle con le braccia in modo di avvicinarsi il più possibile, molto lentamente entrò quasi tutto maf trovò un ostacolo che lo bloccava. )- Vai lo incoraggiò spinse leggermente più forte. Lasciò che lei si abituasse alla sua dimensione, al suo membro dentro di lei.- Vai avanti -lo incoraggiò e lo bacio, ma non come le altre volte più dolcemente. Kakashi incominciò a spingere dentro di lei, entrando e uscendo dalla sua calda figa accogliente. Strinse le gambe attorno alla sua vita e si piegò all'indietro e lui ne approfittò per succhiarle nuovamente i capezzoli e continuò a spingere.

( Arrivarono entrambi al orgasmo lei si appoggiò con la testa sulla sua spalla e lui piano usci da dentro di lei. Inizialmente era un pò preoccupato perchè era venuto dentro di le, ma poi si ricordò che le ninjia donne prendevano la pillola quindi si rilasso e la accompagno in acqua insieme li rimasero. )Una settimana dopo l'inizio della missione Shisui aveva chiesto di vederla. La cosa stupì Yuki, considerando che non avesse mai prestato molta attenzione a lei. Per Shisui lei era solo la sorella gemella del suo migliore amico. Quando lo raggiunse a casa sua lo trovo ad aspettarla insieme a Itachi. Gli trovo seduti sul divano del piccolo salotto, seppure accogliente.- Cos'è successo? -chiese.- Yuki abbiamo scoperto una cosa molto importante - incominciò suo fratello.

Si drizzò in piedi e si avvicinò a lei e gli accarezzò il braccio destro, poco sotto la spalla.- Non siamo davvero fratelli - spiegò. Si sedette sul divano e si portò una mano alla fronte- A quanto ho capito un vecchio amico di papà gli ha chiesto di crescerti e per evitare complicazioni ci ha fatto passare per gemelli - questo spiegava tutto; la fredezza e la poca considerazione che i suoi genitori, soprattutto Fugaku, nutrivano per lei. Itachi si sedette accanto a lei e con sua grande sorpresa incominciò ad accarezzarle la coscia.- Cosa stai facendo - protestò.- Non siamo fratelli tanto approfittiamone - disse tranquillo. Si volto verso il secondo Uchiha in cerca di aiuto, tuttavia lui rese il suo viso tra le mani e la baciò." Sono impazziti " quella era l'unica spiegazione logica per spiegare il loro comportamento.

 **ATTENZIONE LEGGERE ASSOLUTAMENTE: Vi ricordo che non si tratta davvero di investo, non sono fratelli.**

\- Sei così tesa Scimmietta lasciati andare - gli sussurrò Itachi all'orecchio. Infilò la mano sottoai pantaloncini e poi sotto alle sue mutandine iniziando ad acarezzare la sua figa già bagnata. Chiuse gli occhi. Shisui gli tolse la maglietta e il reggiseno. Chinò la testa e succhiò uno dei capezzoli rosei e lei gemette. L'altro seno lo accarezzava con la mano. L'Uchiha più giovane gli tolse i pantaloncini e le muttande si inginocchiò davanti a lei per leccare il suo centro proibito.- Oh, si -urlò. Meno male che i genitori di Shisui non erano in casa. A un certo punto erano in camera del ragazzo con lei inginocchiò ul letto: il membro di colui che fino a poche ore prima chiamava fratello in bocca e il suo amico che la prendeva da dietro. Dopo fu Itachi dietro e l'altro davanti. Fecero sesso per circa due ore poi mal volentieri dovettero fermarsi dato che i padroni di casa stavano per tornare a breve.

Il tragitto da casa di Shisui a casa loro lo fecero in silenzio. Quando entrarono la trascinò in camera sua. Si stupiva per il fatto che voleva ancora fare l'amore con lei quella sera. Stavolta fù più dolce e se la volle prendere con più calma. Quello che non poteva immaginare erano le conseguenze delle sue azioni che si sarebbero rilevae tra circa un mese. Se Kurenai le avesse detto che l'antidolorifico annullava l'effetto della pillola sarebbe stato meglio, molto meglio. Invece la donna non lo fece non immaginando che nel giro di pochi giorni sarebbe andata a letto con tre uomini diversi. La colpa era di entrambe per non aver pensato a quella eventualità. Un mese dopo il mondo sarebbe caduto adosso a Yuki Uchiha. La quale credeva di essere incinta di due possibili padri, non addirittura tre uno più inaffidabile dell'altro.


End file.
